Crazy Potion
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: Por la culpa de Mojo, Momoko sufre los efectos de la poción del simio. Los cuales; están dese las alucinaciones, desorden de personalidad, hasta a un pelirrojo muy irritado.-¡Dejame en paz tomate con patas!/ ¡Momoko!


_***Crazy Potion***_

Momoko caminaba alegremente por la acera. Hace mucho que los villanos, incluidos ciertos mocosos molestos, no hacían de las suyas. Lo cual, le daba tiempo para relajarse un momento, disfrutar el sol, comer helado, y sobre todo; mirar chicos.

La vida era perfecta en ese momento… pero esa alegría no duro por mucho.

-¡Yo Mojo, he creado el fin de las Powerpuff girls Z, con esta opción, creada por mojo, yo mojo, podre derrotarlas al fin, haciendo de esta mi ciudad mojo!- Exclamo dicho villano, apareciendo con una botella con un líquido rosa en esta.

Momoko suspiro derrotada, sabía que era demasiado bueno para que durara.

-Bueno, el deber me llama.- Dijo la pelirroja, escondiéndose en un callejón, para iniciar a transformarse.

Todo ocurrió como siempre, ella se presentó, mojo la amenazo, le ataco, ella lo esquivo y lo mando volando al otro extremo del país. Sí, igual que siempre.

Pero no contaba que la poción callera sobre ella, y tampoco contaba con que sus amigas vinieran persiguiendo a los revoltosos Rowdyruff Boys Z.

-Pero miren a la rosadita.- Dijo el líder del trio burlón, viendo como Momoko, en este momento Blossom, se caía de sentón contra el pedimento.

-¿Qué tienes rosadita?, ¿Acaso somos tan guapos que te has quedado muda?- Pregunto el de verde cuando estuvieron frente a ella.

Miyako y Kaoru frenaron para ver a Momoko, sentada con la mirada perdida. Hasta olvidaron que los idiotas, perdón, los RRb Z les habían vuelto a levantar la falda, y que les lanzaron unas cuantas latas de sopa en promoción.

No habían sido consientes del líquido que estaba sobre la de rosa, hasta que Kaoru, inteligentemente, señalo la baba amarilla de su uniforme.

-¿Qué es esta asquerosidad?- Pregunto asqueada, eso era mucho hasta para ella.

Los demás también lo vieron, y sus reacciones fueron las mimas, ecepto Brick, que vio el liquido con curiosidad.

-Se me hace conocido…- Dijo pensando en donde lo había visto con anterioridad.

-Vamos Brick piensa, ¿En dónde has visto eso antes?- Pensaba el pelirrojo, hasta que una imagen de su mamá, léase Mojo, cargando un frasquito con ese líquido en él, se le vino a la mente.

¡Bingo! Su Madre mono lo había inventado para no-se-que hacer con él para acabar con las apestosas.

-¡Brick eres un genio!-Exclamo alabándose a si mismo… recibiendo un puñetazo en la cabeza por parte de Buttercup.

-Baboso, si de inteligente tienes lo que Butch lo tiene de guapo.- Dijo molesta la pelinegra.

-¡Entonces eres muy inteligente Brick!- Exclamo feliz de la vida Butch.

-Ahh Butch… si Brick esta tan inteligente como tu guapo, es seguro que no tiene materia gris en el cráneo.- Dijo Bubbles amablemente.

-¿Qué es eso de materia gris, rubia?- Pregunto curioso el rubio. Recibiendo un golpe.

Al parecer era el día de, "Los idiotas reciben los golpes de su vida completamente gratis, y sin gastos de envió"

-No te digo.- Negó Kaoru, mientras Boomer se sobaba el cuernito que le acababa de salir en la frente, cortesía de "Golpes Matsubara"-

-¿Qué le pasa a Momoko?- Pregunto la rubia, viendo como su amiga seguía sin reaccionar.

Brick recordó y se reincorporo, tomando una posee de científico.

-Elemental mi querida Bubbles, Momoko o Blossom, ha tenido el terrible destino de ser rociada por la poción del simio a quien llamamos Mojo.- Explico el pelirrojo.

-¿y tú como sabes?- Pregunto Boomer.

-Bueno, porque mojo me los presento ayer- Contestó Brick.

-Oh, ¿Y qué hacia la poción?- Pregunto Buttercup, prestando atención a las palabras del pelirrojo. Butch y Miyako también estaban prestando atención, dejando de lado la discusión sobre la materia gris de Brick.

-Pues… no lo sé.- Contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- Cuestiono el rubio.

-No preste atención cuando me lo dijo.- Otro golpe en la cabeza de Brick.- ¡Ya maldición Kaoru déjame de golpear! ¡No es justo que Butch se salve solo porque lo amas!- Reclamo el pelirrojo.

Los dos pelinegros se sonrojaron.

-Claro que no.-Grito histérica la chica de cabellos cortos, golpeando a Butch hasta clavarlo en el suelo.- ¡Los tres son igual de idiotas!-

-Bueno, bueno, dejemos de pelear, y en lugar de eso busquemos a Mojo, tal vez él sabe qué hace la poción.- Tranquilizo Miyako, mientras los demás suspiraban, y comenzaban a caminar en dirección a Mojo.-Oigan…- Los llamo la rubia, haciendo que se volteasen.- ¿Y Momoko?- Pregunto apuntando a la pelirroja, que seguía sentada en el suelo.

Los demás bufaron.

-Hay esa niña, me duele todo mi cuerpecito.- Decía mojo mientras caminaba todo magullado hacia su casa abandonada.

-¡Mami!- Un grito lo hizo girarse.

Boomer había gritado para llamar la atención del simio. Ya que lo venían buscando desde hace unos minutos. Brick venia cargando a Momoko como si fuera un poni, Kaoru venia al lado de Miyako, quien venía platicando con Butch sobre que era el cerebro, porque el pelinegro no lo sabía.

-¡Mis niños!- Dijo Mojo feliz, olvidándose de las heridas. Corrió hacia Boomer, quien le puso la mano en el hombro a modo de salud, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. El simio se sintió feliz.

-Venimos a preguntarte… ¿Qué es lo que exactamente hacia tu poción rara?- Pregunto el rubio señalando a la pelirroja, que aún seguía sin reaccionar.

-Oh, Pues verán.- Comenzó a explicar el simio.- La poción servía para atontar al enemigo, esta funcionara como alucinógeno…

-¿Qué es eso?- Interrumpió Butch.

-Es una sustancia que te hace ver alucinaciones Butch.- Explico Miyako.

-¿Qué son alucinaciones, Miyako?-Pregunto esta vez la pelinegra.

-Son ilusiones que imaginamos inconscientemente.- Explico el pelirrojo, viendo como los verdes, claramente eran los brutos del grupo… claro a excepción de Boomer.

-Bueno seguía diciendo, la poción era un alucinógeno, que además, servía como un suero de la verdad. En conclusión, atontaba a tu enemigo, mojo-Explico el simio.

-Ah, bueno, ¿y porque no actúa?- Pregunto Brick, mirando a Momoko.

-Es que tiene que pasar 30 minutos.-

-¿Tiene cura?- Pregunto Miyako.

-El efecto pasara después de media hora igual.-Contestó el simio.

-Ah. Perfecto, ahora… ¡Adiós!- Grito la pelinegra, mientras sacaba volando al simio con su martillo.

-Eso no era necesario Kaoru.- Regaño la rubia, y la mencionada, solo se encogió de hombros.- Por favor no lo vuelvas a…

-¡Bájame maldito tomate con patas!- Un grito interrumpió a Bubbles. El grito era de …

-¿Momoko?- Dijeron todos confundidos.

-¡Que me bajes maldición!- La pelirroja comenzó a patear la espalda de Brick, causando que este la soltara.-¡Al fin libre!- Y salió corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Hay que ir a buscarla- dijo Butch, viendo impresionado como la loquita del chocolate, léase también como Momoko, corría desenfrenada por las calles, empujando a quien estuviese en su camino.

-¿Quién va a …- El pelirrojo trato de preguntar, pero fue cortado por un grito.

-¡Tú!- Gritaron todos apuntándolo a él.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto indignado.

-Porque tú la soltaste tarado- Dijo Boomer como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Estaba caminando por las calles, buscando como poseído a la amenaza que vestía de rosa.

Lo habían convencido usando sabias palabras, y motivándolo a encontrarla… eso y la amenaza de un viaje con los gastos pagados al hospital, cortesía de los verdecitos.

-¡Momoko!- La llamaba por las calles. Pero no se veía por ninguna parte, hasta que…

-¡Deme eso señora!- Exigió… ¿Momoko?

Sí, era Momoko, pero tenía tapada la nariz con un pañuelo, simulando no tenerla, y usaba un palito para amenazar a una señora que vendía frutas.

-¿Qué haces?- Le pregunto una vez que llego con ella.

-¡Ah!, ¡aléjate de mí Muggle apestoso!-

-¿Muggle?- Pregunto confundido el chico de la gorra.

-Sí, que no ves que estas tratando con el mismísimo Lord Voldemort.- Exclamo indignada la chica.

-Aja, Bueno lord, vayámonos a casa.- Dijo tomando el brazo de la chica.

-Yo no voy a ninguna parte.- Retiro su brazo rápidamente del chico.

-¿A no?-

-No-

-¿Segura?

-Si-

-Vamos Momoko, yo sé que estás ahí, sal a la luz, ven conmigo, derrotemos a la poción de mojo juntos. Sigue el camino de la luz amiga mía, y vayamos a casa, a buscar aventuras en el horizonte. Esperando un nuevo día, que gracias a dios podremos presenciar. ¡Aleluya!- Dijo el pelirrojo, que se había inspirado, y había puesto a trabajar de más a la ardilla que tenía por cerebro.

-¡Ah!- Grito aterrada la pelirroja, dando unos pasos lejos de él.- ¡No te me acerques maldito!

-¿Por qué?- pregunto confundido el pelirrojo.

-Porque tu profesas a la iglesia que me quiere ver muerta. ¡Oh, pero jamás me tendrán muerta cerebros de estiércol, porque yo, Momoko Drácula, he de ser la que salga vencedora!- Dijo la pelirroja, el pañuelo de la cara, se había desaparecido, dejándole ver su nariz nuevamente.

-¿Qué?- avanzo unos pasos hacia la pelirroja.

-Si te acercas te muerdo.- Amenazo la del moño rojo, mostrando sus colmillos y bufando.

Brick se confundió… ¿ahora también se creía vampiro?

-Pero…

-Que te alejes.-

-¿O qué?- Espeto mordaz, ya cansado de tanta alucinación de la pelirroja.

-O te lanzo mi maldición imperio.- Lo amenazo ahora, teniendo de nuevo el pañuelo en la cara y sacando el palito que estaba casi seguro que era su "varita mágica"

-Momoko, vámonos.- Él se comenzaba a cansar, y estaba seguro que la secuestraria si ella no quería caminar.

-¡Mi nombre no es Momoko, Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, y soy un ninja de la aldea oculta de la hoja. Estoy entrenando para algún día convertirme en Hokage!- Exclamo la pelirroja cerrando un ojo en forma de guiño. Repentinamente, tenía tres marcas en cada mejilla, simulando ser las marcas del personaje que ella creía que era.

-Bueno, Naruto…

-¿A quién le dices Naruto, Muggle impertinente?- Dijo Momoko con el pañuelo en la cara.

-Pero…

-¡Que te alejes hijo del papa!- Grito la Momoko vampiro.

-Momoko…

-¡Tenemos que acabar con Naraku, no te quedes ahí parado!- Dijo Momoko, sin el pañuelo, o las marcas en la cara. En lugar de eso, tenía unas orejas de perro en la cabeza.

-¿Qué mier…

-Mary jane…-Hablo la pelirroja, que estaba con una máscara del hombre araña, y hablaba con una voz, ¿Seductora?- He de cuidar la ciudad, pero no puedo ocultarte más la verdad.- Entonces se quitó la máscara.- Yo soy el hombre araña, y sé que, lo besaste, pues obvio porque soy yo. Y sé que, no importa en donde, o en qué situación me encuentre, siempre estoy en peligro mortal…- Esperen, ¿Esto era…- Así que debo decirte esto antes que me maten…- la pelirroja se acercó hasta estar a milímetros del rostro de su contraparte.- Te amo…- Susurro antes de pegar sus labios con los de él.

Brick estaba en shock. Momoko lo estaba besando. A él, no a los niños maricones de la escuela.

Por impulso, la abrazo por la cintura, pegándola hacia el, correspondiendo a cada tímido roce que la chica, en ese momento el hombre araña, le daba.

Se separaron por falta de aire. Y la chica lo miro confundida.

Luego su rostro mostro una cara sorprendida, luego avergonzada, luego sonrojada, luego indignada.

-Brick yo…- Balbució.

-Cállate.- Dijo para volver a pegar sus labios con los de la chica, quien correspondió gustosa.

Definitivamente, Momoko estaba loca… y mojo tendría que dejar de hacer ese tipo de **pociones. **

**Nini: Bueno, como se dieron cuenta, ni Harry Potter, o Naruto, O las PPg Z me pertenecen. Pero aun así, este proyecto es sin fines de lucro, por lo mismo, me parecio divertido y bisarro (¡?) Ponerlos juntos. Esta historia fue inspirada en un día de escuela "normal" de mi vida "normal"… adivinaron, yo era Momoko y una amiga era Brick, ¡pero no nos besamos! Esa parte la agrege yo jejejeje. **

**Definitivamente tengo un desorden de personalidad múltiple… Eeeen Fiiin, si les ha gustado la historia, déjenme un review por favor, y si no… también. Quiero agradarles, y para ello debo saber que no les gusto. Bueno, nos leemos luego.,**

**Reviews?**


End file.
